


Kirby's First Threesome

by MizBabyGirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Kissing, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBabyGirl/pseuds/MizBabyGirl
Summary: When Kirby Dach decided to hang out with Jonathan Toews and Patrick Kane one day, he didn't expect to be questioned about his sex life by his new teammates.Sure, Kirby has kissed guys before and he wasn't a virgin, but being asked questions such as "Have you ever been in a threesome?" was something that caught him off guard.
Relationships: Jonathan Toews/Patrick Kane/Kirby Dach
Kudos: 11





	Kirby's First Threesome

"What do you mean you've never had a threesome before?" Patrick asked Kirby, with a surprised look on his face.

When Kirby Dach decided to hang out with Jonathan Toews and Patrick Kane one day, he didn't expect to be questioned about his sex life by his new teammates. Sure, Kirby has kissed guys before and he wasn't a virgin, but being asked questions such as "Have you ever been in a threesome?" was something that caught him off guard.

"Well, to be honest, I've thought about it, but I just... I just haven't found the right guys I feel comfortable doing this with," said Kirby.

"Do you feel comfortable with us?" asked Jonathan.

"Uh, wait, what do you mean by that?" asked Kirby.

"He means do you feel comfortable with us enough to have a threesome?" Patrick asked. He looked at Jonathan and then turned back towards Kirby. Jonathan looked down for a second after Patrick looked at him as if they had done something like this before.

"Wait, have you guys ever done this before?" asked Kirby. "Well, not sex, I mean. I mean... uh... I mean, have you ever had a....?"

"Threesome?" Patrick finished for him.

"Yes," said Kirby.

"Of course we have, Kirby," said Jonathan.

"Oh. I... uh, I didn't know that. I had no idea," said Kirby, looking surprised.

"Well, it's not like you ever asked," said Patrick.

"Well, it's not something that you ask your teammates about," Kirby responded back, causing the three of them to chuckle.

Patrick clapsed his hands together and said, "So, are we going to do this or what?"

At first, Kirby bit his lower lip with an anxious look on his face, but when he saw the looks on Patrick & Jonathan's faces, he turns to them and says "Yeah. Let's do this."

Kirby moved closer to Jonathan on the couch, cupping his face with his hand and leaned his head towards him. "Is it okay if I kiss you, Jonny?" he asked softly with a shy look on his face.

Jonathan nodded. "Of course you can," he said. Then, Kirby pressed his lips against Jonathan's, pulling him for a gentle kiss. Jonathan kissed him back and rested his hand on Kirby's waist. Then, he felt Patrick sitting close to him.

"Don't worry, Kirby," said Patrick. "Me and Jonny will take good care of you. Okay?"

"Okay," said Kirby, momentarily breaking away from Jonathan's kiss.

As Kirby and Jonathan continued kissing each other, he felt Patrick lean up against him and a pair of lips pressing against his neck. Kirby moaned against Jonathan's mouth as he felt Patrick moving his lips around his neck.

Kirby broke the kiss between himself and Jonathan to pull off his shirt. Jonathan and Patrick stared in awe as they looked over Kirby's body. They were both thinking the same thing which was, "Wow. He has a great looking body for an 18-year-old rookie."

Patrick worked his way down Kirby's neck down to his chest where Kirby felt him kissing around his left nipple before latching his lips on it. Then, he felt Jonathan do the same thing to his right one. Patrick and Jonathan could hear the small whimpers & pants coming out of Kirby's mouth as they continued to suck on his nipples.

"Um, guys," Kirby said in between his whimpering and panting. "Don't you think we should take this to the... the..."

"Bedroom?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, please," Kirby said breathlessly.

"Well, then. Let's go," said Patrick.

The three of them headed towards Jonathan and Patrick's bedroom. Kirby began kissing Jonathan again, gently grabbing onto his hair. He noticed that while Jonathan was so nice & gentle with his kiss, Patrick was more rough & dominant with his own.

Jonathan and Patrick climbed on to the bed, pulling Kirby down with them. Kirby turned around to face Patrick, who was already unzipping and then kicking his own pants off. Kirby felt Patrick kissing on the left side of his neck. Then, he felt Jonathan undoing the button of his jeans, unzipping them and then pulling them down to his feet. Then, Kirby kicked them off, letting them fall onto the ground. 

Patrick tapped the back of Kirby's thighs, pushing his hands between them as he tried to spread his legs apart. Kirby felt Patrick's fingers rubbing against him through his underwear which was already started to get soaked from his arousal.

"You're feeling so wet right now, baby boy," Patrick breathed as he slipped his hand inside Kirby's underwear, stroking his dick. "Oh, yeah. I can't wait to have you inside me."

"Oh! Oh, my god, Kaner!" Kirby moaned, tilting his head back in pleasure.

"Are you ready to eat out his ass, Jonny?" asked Patrick as he propped Kirby up with the pillows so his body was elevated up.

"Hell, yes," Jonathan said with an eager look on his face. He gently spread Kirby's legs apart before resting in between them. Kirby felt Jonathan kissing on his stomach above his boxer briefs and then his fingers slipping inside of them, moving them back & forth in a teasing motion.

"Kaner, come here, please," said Kirby as he motioned for him to come towards him. Patrick moved himself up on the bed, kneeling towards Kirby's head where he got a good view of the bulge prominently displayed through his boxer briefs.

Kirby bit down his lower lip and then started kissing Patrick from his chest to his stomach, tracing his tongue underneath the elastic of his briefs. Jonathan hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Kirby's underwear and pulled them off, tossing them on the floor. Then, he took his time looking over his now naked body.

"Wow. Fuck it, Kirby. You look so goddamn hot," said Jonathan.

Kirby blushed and felt his face turn pink after hearing that. Kirby traced his tongue down the shaft of Patrick's dick through his boxer briefs, which caused him to moan his name out loud. He let out a small yelp as he felt Jonathan kissing down his thighs.

Kirby then focused his attention on Patrick, tugging his boxer briefs down to his thighs, moaning at the sight of his dick. The look on his face was a mixture of surprise and anticipation as he looked forward to getting his mouth on Patrick.

Kirby looked up at Patrick and brought his dick into his hand, leaving gentle licks on the tip of it, tasting the saltiness of the pre-come on his tongue. He found himself distracted as he felt Jonathan's tongue pressed against him.

"Oh. Ohhh, fuck, Jonny," Kirby whimpered as he wrapped his lips around the tip of Patrick's dick. He tried to fit his mouth on him, but because of his size, Kirby ended up using his hand to jerk Patrick off.

"Damn, baby boy. Your mouth feels so good on my dick," Patrick moaned as he stroked his fingers in Kirby's dark brown hair.

Kirby felt his body jerk as he felt Jonathan nibbling on his inner thighs. He couldn't move too much because of the hold that Jonathan had on his upper thighs as they were pinned down to the bed. Kirby could feel the stubble on Jonathan's chin brushing against his inner thighs, eliciting a pleasant, tingly feeling inside of him. He took his mouth off Patrick's dick and softly moaned Jonathan's name before pressing his tongue flat against the underside of Patrick's dick.

"Come on, Jonny. I want to hear him. I want to hear his voice against me," Patrick said. Kirby could hear Jonathan moaning against him before moving his tongue down towards his hole, gently circling it. Patrick could see Kirby's eyes closed, letting out a loud moan as he felt Jonathan's tongue inside of him.

"Oh, you taste so good, Kirby," Jonathan groaned as he flicked his tongue around his hole. Kirby began to lick Patrick's balls, gently sucking on his skin. Whenever he tried to do something, Kirby couldn't help but moan out Jonathan's name.

"It's all right, Kirby," Patrick said in a soothing, assuring tone of voice. "Tonight is all about you, baby boy. So just lay back, relax and let us take care of you."

Kirby nodded. "Okay," he said. He tilted his head back against the pillow on the bed. He gripped the blanket and the bedsheets as he felt Jonathan pumping his finger in and out of his hole.

"Fuck, Jonny! Wow! Oh, my God!" Kirby moaned out loud, arching his back off the bed. He saw Patrick laying next to him on his side, feeling his fingertips caressing his stomach as he kissed him on the neck.

Kirby softly hummed as he felt Patrick touching him.

"Ohh, Kaner," Kirby sighed in pleasure. Then he let out a small gasp as he felt Jonathan slipping another finger inside of his hole and his mouth sucking on his dick.

"Jonny!" Kirby yelled out, tugging on the back of his hair. He could feel himself on the verge of an orgasm.

"Ohh, fuck, Jonny! Fuck, I'm getting so close!" Kirby moaned, wiggling his hips against Jonathan's mouth. He could feel Jonathan humming against his dick, causing him to feel a wonderful vibration.

Patrick tilted Kirby's face towards him, licking his lips and then pulling him in for a kiss. Kirby kissed him back and before he knew it, he felt himself coming, causing him to moan out loud.

"Kaner, I want you... I want you to fuck me, please," Kirby moaned.

"What about me, baby boy?" Jonathan asked Kirby. "I thought that captains fuck first."

Kirby saw the small smirk on his face when Jonathan made that last comment, causing him to softly chuckle.

"Come here, please, Jonny," Kirby said, moving and pulling him so that he was laying down in the same spot that he was in not that long ago. Patrick climbed off the bed and pulled a condom out of the bedside table. Kirby kneeled in between Jonathan's legs, and Jonathan kissed him on the forehead.

"Are you ready for this, Kirby?" asked Patrick.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Kirby responded. He felt Patrick taking hold of his waist with his right hand and his hard dick pressed up against his hole. Because of the way Kirby was bent, it was easy for Patrick to slide himself inside of him.

Kirby hummed happily as he started kissing Jonathan from his lips to his neck, down to his chest and moving closer to his dick which was already straining in his light gray boxer briefs. As he pulled Jonathan's boxer briefs down to his thighs, revealing his hard dick, Patrick pushed himself inside of Kirby, causing him to hiss out, "Fuck!" as he felt Patrick's dick inside of him, and the thrusts started getting harder and faster.

Kirby stopped what he was doing to Jonathan and started focusing on Patrick's thrusts starting to get more faster. He felt Patrick's hands gripping his waist from behind and hears the sound of his dick & balls slapping up against his ass with every thrust.

"Come on, Kirby. Come on, baby boy," Jonathan groaned as he ran his fingers through Kirby's hair, guiding his face to his already hard dick which was coated in pre-come, leaking from the tip.

Jonathan was more average than Patrick, but he was still pretty big. Kirby was looking forward to getting his mouth on him. He took hold of Jonathan's dick and then wrapped his lips around the tip, wiggling his tongue on it, tasting the pre-cum on his lips.

Kirby heard Jonathan moan, "Ohhh, fuck, Kirby" as he tugged his head more close to him. Kirby moaned as he felt Patrick's hand stroking his dick. He started bobbing his head against Jonathan, feeling him hitting the back of his throat with every movement.

Then, he felt Patrick bending over him, pressing his chest against his bare back and moans softly as he feels his lips sucking on his neck. Patrick was getting so close to Jonathan which made Kirby imagine what it would be like to see the two of them kissing each other. Kirby took his mouth off Jonathan's dick and started pumping it with his hand.

"Um...," he said, with a shy look on his face, trying to find the words he wants to say to them.

"What is it, Kirby? Tell us what you want," said Patrick.

"I... uh, um... I wanna see you and Jonny kiss each other," said Kirby.

Patrick nodded his head yes at Kirby's request. Kirby kissed down Jonathan's length and leaned his head up to see the flushed, nervous expression on his face.

"Come on, Jonny. Don't get shy on me now," said Patrick in a soft, seductive tone as he moved closer to him. "You know you love to kiss me. Don't deny it."

Jonathan bit his lip, digging his fingers into the blankets as he watched Patrick's hips moving quickly, trying to keep his thrusts at a good speed. Kirby could feel Patrick smirking against his skin. Then the next thing he felt was Patrick's tongue moving down his throat.

Kirby moaned and kissed him back. He started quickening the pace on Jonathan, hearing his breathing getting heavy and his moans getting more louder.

"Patrick," Jonathan whimpered loudly with a desperate & pleading look on his face, not even bothering to hide it from either Kirby or Patrick.

Kirby felt Patrick pulling away from him and turning his attention towards Jonathan.

"I'm here. I'm right here, babe," said Patrick as he pulled Jonathan into a deep kiss.

Kirby let out a low moan as he leaned down to give the two of them space. Then, he started sucking on Jonathan's dick as watched him make out with Patrick. He could see how dominant Patrick was as he kissed him. Kirby was getting turned on seeing Patrick and Jonathan kissing each other, which was bringing him close to another orgasm that was on the verge of coming very soon.

"Kaner, I'm getting close. I'm getting so close," Kirby whined with a look of desperation on his face, causing Patrick & Jonathan to break up their kiss.

"Come on, Kirby. Come on, baby boy. Suck him. Suck his dick. Your captain deserves to feel good too, you know," said Patrick in a demanding tone as he kept stroking Kirby's dick.

Kirby nodded his head and placed his mouth back on Jonathan's mouth, bobbing his head against him. Jonathan moaned and Kirby felt him tuggling on his hair, causing him to whimper from the pain.

"Mmmm, uhh! Fuck, fuck! Oh, Kaner! Kaner!" Kirby moaned loudly as he felt his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. After Kirby reached his orgasm, he felt Patrick pulling him off Jonathan, gently wiping the saliva off his lower lip.

"Come here, baby boy," said Patrick. "How about you you sit on my face while I fuck Jonny. Is that okay with you, Kirby?"

Kirby whimpered in surprise at Patrick's suggestion, but then he nodded his head and said, "Okay, Kaner" as he sat up on his knees, getting ready for what would happen next.

"Come on, Jonny. Get yourself prepped with those nice, big fingers of yours," said Patrick as he pulled Kirby so they were sitting opposite to Jonathan, who was looking a bit red in the face, embarrassed with what Patrick told him to do.

Patrick gave Jonathan a little nod and spread Kirby's thighs open with his left hand, stroking his fingers in between them back and forth as he kissed & licked him on the right side of his neck.

Kirby moaned out Patrick's name while intensely keeping his eyes on Jonathan, who had just spread his legs out and started sucking on his fingers. Then, Jonathan moved his fingers to his hole. Kirby could hear Jonathan whimpering as he slipped one of his fingers inside of his hole, carefully moving it & and out.

"Damn, you look so hot, Jonny," Kirby breathed as he kept watching Jonathan fingering his hole. Then, he felt Patrick pushing a finger inside of his hole which was already wet from his pre-come dripping between his legs.

"Come on, Jonny," said Patrick. "I want you to ride my dick. I want to feel you inside of me, babe."

Jonathan stopped his movements, but he kept his fingers inside of himself. He watched as Patrick pulled his fingers out of Kirby's hole, sucking on them before he shuffled down on the bed so he was laying down and Kirby was next to his head.

Patrick motioned to Jonathan, who realized what he wanted and started to straddle his thighs, feeling the pre-come from Patrick's dick leaking onto his stomach.

"I'm still feeling pretty slick from our rookie, Jonny," Patrick said with a smirk on his face. "I'm good to go again."

"All right," said Jonathan with a look of anticipation on his face.

Kirby found himself rubbing circles on the tip of his dick as he watched Patrick carefully dropping onto Jonathan. He sees a pained look on Jonathan's face and hears him saying, "Damn" under his breath.

"Jonny, you okay, babe?" asked Patrick with a concerned look on his face.

Jonathan nodded his head and wiggled his hips slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. I'm okay. Keep going," he said. He softly moaned in pleasure as he felt Patrick filling up his ass.

Kirby moaned along with Patrick & Jonathan, continuing to rub circles on the tip of his dick as he watched Patrick's hips thrusting to the swivel of Jonathan's hips. Then, Patrick pulled Jonathan close to him, their lips pressing together, and their tongues fighting dominantly through their rough, but passionate make-out session.

Patrick heard Kirby let out a small "fuck" as he watched them kiss. Kirby was pouting, feeling sad & left out, but at the same time, he became turned on by watching his teammates kiss each other. Patrick broke the kiss between himself & Jonathan, and turned his attention towards Kirby.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kirby. I didn't mean for you to feel left out," said Patrick as he gave him a kiss. "Come here, baby boy. Come here and sit on my face so I can eat that pretty young ass of yours."

Kirby obeyed, shuffling close to Patrick. He felt his hands spreading his thighs apart and the next thing he felt was his tongue inside of his hole. Kirby let out a small yelp, not expecting Patrick to do that to him. Kirby's eyes widened as he saw Jonathan bouncing up and down on Patrick's dick, moaning in pleasure. "Wow. I had no idea how big Kaner's dick was. Damn," he thought.

Patrick moaned against Kirby's hole, causing him to moan out loud as well. Kirby felt Jonathan's hand around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Kirby could feel the stubble of Patrick's beard against his ass, trying hard to keep himself still as Patrick pushing his tongue further inside his hole. He liked how dominant & rough Patrick was with him, but he also liked the way made sure that his young rookie teammate was comfortable. It made Kirby feel secure that Patrick would be careful with him like he said that he would be.

"Kaner, I'm getting close, babe," Jonathan whined against Kirby.

Kirby could hear Patrick respond with a moan and he could tell that Jonathan was getting close to reaching his own orgasm soon. He moaned loudly as he felt Patrick sucking on the tip of his dick. Then, he feels his tongue pushing on it, licking up the pre-come that has now started dripping out of him.

"Mmmm, damn it! Kaner... Kaner, I think I'm... I think I'm....," moaned Kirby as he grinded his hips with Patrick's face.

"Hold on, Kirby. Hold on. I want you to come at the same time as Jonny," said Patrick.

Kirby pouted and whined at his request, wanting so badly to come. He didn't how long he could wait until he finally reached his limit. Then, Jonathan groaned and yelled out, "Mmm, mmm, I'm coming! I'm coming!" Kirby could Jonathan coming all over his stomach and his chest.

Patrick tapped Kirby on his thigh, giving him a look as if to tell him, "It's okay. Just let yourself go."

Kirby got the message and he reached his orgasm, moaning loudly as he felt this wave of pleasure rushing through his body. Patrick kept his mouth on him and then let out a moan himself as he had his own orgasm as well.

Kirby climbed off Jonathan and collapsed on the bed next to him. Patrick did the same thing, curling up next to Kirby on the other side of the bed. Their chests were rising up and down as they each catched their breath. The bedroom smelled of a combination of sex, sweat and that eucaplyptus mint room fragrance that Patrick had gotten Jonathan had gotten for Christmas.

"Fuck, that was.... that was just amazing," said Patrick as he looked up at the ceiling.

"So amazing," said Kirby with a smile growing on his face. He couldn't believe what just happened. Never in his wildest dreams that he would end up in a threesome with Jonathan Toews & Patrick Kane.

Jonathan got out of bed, went into the bathroom and came out with a wet washcloth, washing the come off of Kirby's stomach and chest. He leaned over towards Patrick and washed him off as well.

After that, Jonathan got back in bed, leaned over to Kirby and kissed him on the cheek.

"Did you love your first threesome?" he asked.

"Absolutely," said Kirby as he kissed him back.

The three of them curled up in bed together, and Kirby fell asleep with a big smile on his face.


End file.
